


First Meet

by Chicken_Nugget_Songs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, barber shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_Nugget_Songs/pseuds/Chicken_Nugget_Songs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(He became Armins first regular after that, pleased that he found a cute hairdresser that could make him go titan to human in under fifteen minutes.)</p></blockquote>





	First Meet

"Armin, can you take today by yourself? My regulars won't be in; I have an appointment."   
Slightly nervous, I nodded. I could do it. My grandfather grinned, put on his hat, and walked out the door, flipping the outward sign so that the 'open' side showed to the public. I fixed up the shop, turning on the lights and making sure that the chairs and utensils were clean. When that was done and there still weren't any customers, I went to count the money in the register to pass the time.   
A hundred and nineteen dollars later, the bell above the door rang out, indicating that someone had entered the shop. It was a boy a year or two older with messy brown hair pulled back into a sloppy ponytail. His skin was bronzed and his eyes were extraordinary; all the different shades of my beloved ocean swirling around a slightly irritated and scowling face. He stomped up to me and with a gruff voice, asked  
"Hey, can you cut this? It grows back ridiculously fast, and my previous barber got arrested last week. I hate having all this hair in my face; it's so goddamn distracting."   
As he spoke, he pulled out the band holding back his hair and his silky-looking hair sprung forth. It was a lot longer than I had anticipated, and his bangs covered his eyes completely. He let out a huff of breath trying to move it out of the way, and I caught myself saying  
"But it's so pretty!"   
He froze and my hand flew to my mouth. I tried to ignore the pink that dusted his face and guided him to the nearest chair.   
"I'm sorry sir, how would you like it cut?"   
He shook his head, his hair bouncing around.   
"However you feel like cutting. I don't care anymore, just get it out of my face and still look decent."   
I nodded and pulled out a comb and a pair of scissors, already planning out what to do. Before I could start, he lowered his head a bit and mumbled,   
"Please."   
I smiled and went to work trying to brush out his hair. It may have looked silky smooth, but in actuality, it was knotted beyond belief. I held his head with one hand and attempted to brush through it with the other, eventually smoothing it out. By the time I was done, his eyes were closed and his shoulders were much more relaxed than when he first came in. It was actually nice to see his face without an agitated look etched into it. He didn't move when I grabbed the scissors and began to cut away at the locks, and I finished quickly. I brushed of his shoulders and swept up the floor.   
When I was done with that, I found him awake and staring.   
"You're really cute."   
I jumped a mile in surprise and he grinned widely in response. He then stood up and walked to the door without another word, slapping a twenty on the counter as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> (He became Armins first regular after that, pleased that he found a cute hairdresser that could make him go titan to human in under fifteen minutes.)


End file.
